illustration books
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Percaya atau tidak, tujuan utama Rio saat berkunjung ke perpustakaan adalah rak buku anak-anak. [untuk #bloomingpetals day 2; something she would read]


**.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** (c) **Matsui Yuusei**

 _illurstration books_

.

Percaya atau tidak, tujuan utama Rio saat berkunjung ke perpustakaan adalah rak buku anak-anak.

Membosankan. Protagonis selalu menjadi pemenangnya. Konflik yang muncul sungguh terlalu ringan, begitupula cara menyelesaikannya. Semua berjalan terlalu lancar, tanpa plot-twist seperti yang diharapkan kebanyakan orang. Tokoh yang muncul itu-itu saja, tidak ada banyak kejutan. Jumlah kalimat mungkin tak lebih dari empat puluh, karena tiap halamannya didominasi oleh gambar berwarna. Lantas, benarkah gadis pirang ini suka membaca buku seperti itu?

Jawabannya; ya.

Kelinci dan Kura-Kura? Siapa yang tidak tahu. Meski sudah hafal ceritanya, Rio tetap membacanya. Angsa dan Telur Emas? Rio bahkan tahu siapa saja penerbit buku cerita itu. Apalagi Momotaro. Tiap detail cerita ia perhatikan, bahkan sampai ilustrasinya.

Buku-buku pelajaran dan novel tebal berbahasa Inggris membuatnya suntuk. Terlalu lelah membaca banyaknya konflik atau rumus-rumus yang tertera. Salah satu cara untuk merelaksasikan diri adalah dengan membaca cerita. Pikirannya serasa lepas ketika dunia fantasi mulai menyapanya. Kadang Rio begitu larut dalam ceritanya, bahkan sampai tertidur dan terbawa mimpi. Pernah satu kali, petugas perpustakaan membangunkannya karena tertidur mulai pukul 5 sore sampai 8 malam. Uh, memalukan.

Saat itu, ia sedang asyik membolak-balik halaman buku Isshunboushi. Ketika ia sampai pada bagian Isshunboushi menghampiri Tuan Besar, seseorang menginterupsinya. Rio cukup yakin ia tidak sedang tidur atau memakan camilan untuk membuat petugas perpustakaan menegurnya. Lalu apa?

"Iya?" Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut sewarna sakura menyapanya.

"Sore, Kak, maaf mengganggu." Si Rambut Pink tersenyum ramah, duduk di sebelahnya. "Anu, sudah beberapa hari ini aku melihatmu membaca buku anak-anak. Untuk orang seumurmu, apalagi perempuan, bukankah itu agak aneh?" Ia bertanya.

Rio mengangkat alis, berpikir sesaat. "Kupikir itu hal yang normal, tuh," ujarnya.

"Begitu, ya..." Si Rambut Pink tertawa renyah, mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Sakura, dari Taman Kanak-Kanak apaya lupa. Kalau Kakak berkenan, Kakak bisa bergabung dengan ka-"

"Loh, Sakura?" Rio menyela. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Sakura yang tsundere sama sewot itu?"

"H-Heh? Siapa yang tsundere?" Sakura mengelak, memutar otak untuk mencari tahu siapa perempuan ini. "Ooh, aku ingat! Kak Nakamura yang suka jahilin anak-anak TK dulu itu, kan? Yang waktu itu main cat rambut tapi salah ambil cat akrilik?"

Rio tertawa lepas-namun segera menutup mulut ketika menyadari dirinya masih ada di perpustakaan. "Iya, hahaha. Jadi kamu masih ada di Taman, hm? Bagaimana kabar Kakek?" Rio meletakkan bukunya, memfokuskan diri untuk mengobrol dengan Sakura.

"Kakek sudah semakin tua, jadi Taman itu diambil alih oleh anaknya. Aku ikut mengurusnya," jelas Sakura. "Kakak sendiri? Kata Nagisa, Kakak ada di London untuk meneruskan kuliah. Kembali ke Jepang untuk sebuah keperluan?"

"Oh, bukan." Rio menggeleng kecil. "Hanya rindu rumah, hehe. Omong-omong," Rio tersenyum simpul. "Tawaran bergabung dengan Taman masih berlaku, 'kan? Aku masih punya waktu satu bulan di sini."

"Tentu." Sakura membalas senyumannya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah bros berbentuk apaya pada Rio. "Selamat bergabung!"

"Woah, lucunya." Rio bersegera mengambilnya, lalu memasangnya di rompi yang ia kenakan. "Terima kasih."

"Uh-huh." Sakura mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Oh iya. Kakak suka cerita Isshunboushi, ya? Aku terakhir membacanya saat masih kelas tiga SD, lho. Dan Kakak masih membacanya sampai sekarang. Kalau soal cerita anak-anak, favoritku yang Putri Kaguya itu."

"Oh ya? Kau juga masih membaca buku anak-anak?" Rio menegakkan tubuhnya, terlihat riang. "Putri Kaguya, ya? Ceritanya bagus, sih. Beberapa memang ada yang dimodifikasi, tapi maknanya tetap sesuai. Itu juga masuk daftar favoritku."

"Begitu?"

"Yup."

Sore hari itu, Rio merasa lebih relaks dari yang sebelumnya.

.

 **fin**

.

ngetik di handphone dan akhirnya yaampun ini totally a trash mbak sach maapkeun aku sedih :'( aku rela mbak tidak dimasukkan daftar entri silakan kok aku salah :'((((

YES IM SUCKS AT TITLE BYE-

—Maicchi—


End file.
